


Take Me To The Limit

by Ioratadine



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to Lovers, hyuna is wooseok's surrogate mother, jinhongseok, kid!hyunggu, kid!wooseok, maybe smut eventually, occasionally, other artists to appear as side characters/cameos eventually, some triple h teas for y'all, text fic, wow i suck at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 20:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19753591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ioratadine/pseuds/Ioratadine
Summary: In all his lonely, parent-less life, Jinho thought the only boy he ever needed to get through was Hyunggu, the cutest and most adorable younger brother anybody could ever ask for. Hyunggu's summer camp makes him rethink that, though.OR jinho is a tired college student while he takes care of kid!hyunggu. he enrolls hyunggu in summer camp and lo and behold his lord and savior, yang hongseok.





	Take Me To The Limit

**Author's Note:**

> this went from an intro to what should be some domestic jinhongseok fluff to a self-indulgent chapter on that platonic familial love i wished i had as a kid (i'm kidding) (mostly?). i have a lot of random funny side story-worthy drabbles to this fic, so i hope this first chapter is enough to pique y'all's interests (and mine too hhhh let's all hope i don't abandon this fic). for now though, enjoy this first chapter!

Jo Jinho would like to think that he’s doing okay.

Sure, he’s a struggling college student, but he’s one semester away from graduating once summer break ends, assuming all things go as planned. He even managed to snag a summer job as a vocal coach that pays well enough to cover both his usual monthly expenses, and the summer classes he’s still taking that aren’t half bad themselves. Most college students don’t have to take care of their seven-year-old brother on their own, but Jinho and Hyunggu eventually get used to living by themselves in their semi-decent apartment (their mostly absent parents at least paying for the rent, along with Hyunggu’s school tuition, thank god).

Jinho’s social life isn’t completely dead from all the deadlines he has to catch, and he has a closely knit friend group that mostly keeps to themselves, but a friend group nonetheless. Ever since Hwitaek and Hyojong got a kid of their own (which Jinho still questions, adoption still being very impossible for same sex couples), life handling a kid of his own became even more of a breeze. Hyunggu and Wooseok were nothing but excited ever since they were introduced to each other.

Today, though, Jinho feels like it’s only been a few minutes since his head hit his pillow last night when he hears his phone cycle through his alarms for the morning. The one for 7:00 rings, then 7:10, 7:20, 7:25, and 7:30, but Jinho can’t find it in him to do so much as open his eyes. He practically has the body of a single parent in his mid-thirties at this point, looking after eternal sunshine trapped in a six-year-old. He could still remember how he literally ran screaming around their living room for thirty minutes straight once Jinho walked in with his birthday cake last year.

And right now, said physical embodiment of energy was repeatedly poking Jinho’s cheek, and it didn’t seem like he was giving up any time soon. Jinho finally let himself crack his eyes open when he’s greeted by the sight of Hyunggu climbing up the bed to cuddle on top of him. “Your alarms are loud,” Hyunggu said quietly while Jinho pulls him into a tight hug, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and clutching an over-abused Ironman pillow.

“They aren’t loud enough if they can’t get me to wake up on time,” Jinho groaned when another alarm rings. He glanced at his phone and jolted out of bed as he turned off his alarm for 7:45, nearly knocking the younger boy off the mattress.

“C’mon, let’s get up. Hyung’s gotta leave soon,” Jinho said, picking up a giggling Hyunggu and power walking to the kitchen.

“Can I really not come with you again?” Hyunggu asks with almost downcast eyes as he’s set down by the older. Jinho nearly caves in but knows better. “Sorry buddy, I can’t bring you just yet. Now go get your things ready so you can come over to play at Wooseok’s,” Jinho sighed, hoping his younger brother wasn’t quite old enough yet to sense the impromptu play date.

Hyunggu quickly set off to his room while Jinho made sure to send Hui a few texts before making a beeline for the shower.

**òmó**

hui

hui

hUi

can i drop off hyunggu at ur place

i may have slept in and am running late 👉👈

**ÚwÙ**

oh hyung

i know and i’m already omw. seokie’s with me

Jinho just saw Hui’s messages and was about to type out a reply recapping the routine he and Hyunggu made up for when he was about to be left with other people when his phone dinged again.

**ÚwÙ**

i know the drill

hyunggu also knows the drill by know, he’ll be fine

**òmó**

bless u

ilysm

**ÚwÙ**

I know you do (✿◕‿◕)

now make sure you get to class safely and on time

**òmó**

please stop using kaomojis

**ÚwÙ**

never (✿◡ ‿ ◡)

  
  


Jinho barely managed to get out of the shower when he hears the door open and two shrieks of joy that could only mean Hui arriving with Wooseok before Hyunggu could wait for them right behind the front door. He quickly got dressed and grabbed his backpack, fishing his phone from his pocket and checking the time; he still has eight more minutes.

“Thanks a lot, Hui,” Jinho said, stepping into their small living room to see Hui and the two kids all ready to leave on their own.

“Any time hyung, you know that,” the younger said with a smile, giving Jinho a quick pat on the back. Jinho knelt down to Hyunggu and asked, “Hey, how much do you love me?”

Hyunggu held out his arms, smiling knowingly at the little game they play every morning Jinho leaves. “This much.”

Jinho grinned. “That’s right. And you know how much I love you, right?”

“This much,” Hyunggu giggles in response, spreading his arms out as wide as he can.

“Nope,” Jinho reached his own arms out, trapping his younger brother in a hug. “ _ This _ much.”

Jinho kissed his forehead before he let go, reaching for the front door. “Take good care of yourself, you big baby,” he said to a shining Hyunggu.

Jinho finally left for the bus stop to beat the rush hour and can only hope he’s doing okay, for his and Hyunggu’s sakes.

  
  


Jinho’s shift was just about to end when he hears a child-like sneeze and a hush from outside the room. He gathered his things and opened the door about halfway when he feels something tackle his legs.

“Surprise! Did we surprise you?” Hyunggu asks, to which Jinho gives out a hearty laugh.

“You had me there for a second, bud,” Jinho laughs.

“So are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna come sleep over already? And don’t come for me, it was that guy’s idea to extend the glory of Summer Sleepover at Seok’s as the ‘super duper best vacation ever’ by spending another day with his brother, just saying,” Hui called out from the hallway, pointing at Jinho’s brother currently crushing his legs.

“Okay okay, I give up,” Jinho laughed. “Let’s go.”

  
  


Jinho had noticed Hyunggu had already fallen into their usual routine whenever they sleep over at Hyojong and Hui’s: while Jinho starts preparing their stuff in the living room and proceed to join the couple being Good Parents in their shared bedroom, Wooseok and Hyunggu were already catching up with each other’s lives after spending a day or two apart (maybe three, on rare occasion).

Jinho had just finished unpacking his own bag when he decides he’s done enough work to deserve a ten-minute break on Hui’s incredibly soft sofa. It had barely been a minute since he plopped down face down on the couch when he hears Hyojong come in.

“Summer’s been beating your ass as usual, I see.”

“Don’t know what you mean. And I take offense to that, I do believe I have the best ass out of the three of us here,” Jinho grumbles, face submerged in the down of a throw pillow.

“Y’know hyung, that offer still stands,” the younger says, concerned.

Jinho wiggles his body halfway around all the cushions so he could at least talk more properly. “Hyojong, it’s fine, really. I can handle Hyunggu by myself just fine.”

“I saw Haseul shake you awake ten minutes after you got into work,” Hyojong pointed out. “You’re tired to the bone. You could use some time to yourself, without having the need to worry about Hyunggu all the time.”

“You saw me at work? Why were you watching me at work?” Jinho stammered while getting himself to sit up.

“I wait for you next to the recyclables trash bin that always smells like an amputated diabetic foot across the street everyday, to make sure you get out of class safely and come into work twenty minutes before three, take your twenty minute break at around half past four, then get out at six pm sharp. You running to summer classes is a different story, though,” Hyojong deadpanned, not missing a single beat.

Knowing Hyojong, that  _ would _ be something he would do if he either felt up to it, and Hyojong was up to random shit way too frequently for any average person. The taller reciting his exact work schedule aside, Jinho was getting increasingly concerned at how Hyojong knew what an amputated diabetic foot smelled like.

“I’m kidding, I was on my way to pay noona a visit and just so happened to pass by,” Hyojong chuckled.

“Oh, you guys are still good, then?” Jinho tried to laugh it off, still slightly nervous. .

“She’s Wooseok’s surrogate mother, not some one night stand I blocked on social media a day after we hooked up,” Hyojong replied. Jinho raised an eyebrow at that, despite the dripping sarcasm.

“So!” Hyojong said and slammed his hand on the table, startling Jinho before he could ask any questions about Wooseok’s biological mother. “Back to the topic. You really should consider enrolling him in daycare, hyung.”

“But Hyunggu-”

“You know he’d love it there, and we call it a daycare but it isn’t anything that formal. We’re planning on leaving there Wooseok too more often, by next week.”

“I guess he  _ would _ love it there,” Jinho muttered upon hearing Wooseok’s name. Hyojong waggled his eyebrows at the older. “And I really should stop relying on you and Hui so much for spontaneous playdates”

Hyojong nodded in agreement. “I’m starting to get scared of how inseparable they can be when together, as angelic as we are to let Hyunggu come over thrice a week to play with Wooseok.”

“Who’s angelic?” Hwitaek asked with his head peeking out from the doorway. “Only you,” Jinho giggled, Hyojong feigning annoyance at Jinho implying he were anything but a godsend directly taken from heaven.

“I love you too, hyung,” Hui smiled at Jinho, going over to Hyojong to kiss him on the cheek before the younger started pouting. “Come on, I don’t know about either of you but I’m hungry,” Hui said before joining the screaming in the room across them, yelling at the top of his lungs that dinner’s ready.

Jinho groaned as he started getting off of the couch and looked at Hyojong. “I guess you’re right. I think I will take up that offer on daycare for Hyunggu,” Jinho sighed, looking down at his own feet.

“Wait, is that how Hui knew I was running lat-” Jinho asked, eyebrows scrunched in concern, swearing he just heard a low-pitched cackle come from outside the room.

  
  


Jinho entered the kitchen greeted by a Hwitaek wielding a hot pan in mitten-clad hands, looking down at a pouty, doe-eyed Wooseok from across the kitchen counter.

“But Papa, Hyunggu  _ needs _ to know just how awesome you are at making your special recipe for mac and cheese,” Wooseok wailed.

“Seok-ah, we’ve had this conversation before. You know why you can’t just eat mac and cheese with Doritos for the rest of your life,” Hui explained.

“It’s okay Wooseokie, you can always show me when we learn how to make it ourselves next time!” Hyunggu called out cheerily from the dining table, as the other child made his way to the seat to the other’s right.

Once Hui managed to stop his own husband from encouraging Wooseok to stick his fork directly into the center of the tray of cheesecake directly in front of him (“Babe, the three of us all know the middle is the best part”) before eating anything else, the five all fall into the routine they established at the start of the summer. Dinner among the two families went by rather uneventful, with two conversations simultaneously happening across the table the entire time. The two kids started yawning shortly after finishing dinner and quickly began getting ready for bed. While Hyojong went to make sure the two were really asleep and not trying to smuggle a squirrel in through the window again, Jinho helped Hui clean. The two washed the dishes whispering in hushed fear, dreading the state of either of their kitchens once the duo really did start messing around trying to make mac and cheese by themselves unadvised.

Jinho snuck into the kids’ room to kiss a sleeping Hyunggu good night. It’s only then, before retiring to the spare mattress in his best friends’ living room, did he exhale and tell himself that he really was doing okay.

  
  


The following morning came peacefully, with Wooseok and Hyunggu hugging each other goodbye for what had to be the seventh time only after getting out the front door. Jinho double counted all of his and Hyunggu’s bags once they reached the bus stop, and turned to Hyunggu. “Hey, what do you say to daycare?”

Hyunggu’s bright eyes widened at that. “A daycare?”

“It probably isn’t the daycare you’re thinking of meant for younger kids. Think of it as me dropping you off somewhere for a playdate a lot of the time I’m not around,” Jinho told him.

“Will Wooseok be there?”

Hyunggu let out a small scream when Jinho nodded. “And a lot more kids your age you can play with, too.”

Hyunggu almost jumped out of his seat to give Jinho a hug with his not-so-small body. The damn kid was growing so fast Jinho was just glad he wasn’t growing at the scary rate Wooseok’s legs were at now; he’d be a giant once he actually went through puberty, probably towering over Jinho by fifth grade, at the latest.

“You sure you’ll be okay without me?” Hyunggu gave him a serious nod.

“Even if you’re gonna be there a lot?” A second nod.

“Almost  _ every _ day?” Jinho laughed and ruffled his brother’s hair.

“I promise I’ll be good,” Hyunggu said solemnly. “Pinky promise you’ll still have fun without me?”

Jinho grinned and brought his fist to Hyunggu’s own to link their pinkies together. “Promise.”

“I love you, hyung.”

“I love you too, kiddo.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is literally my first fic (that i only started writing because i couldn't sleep past 4 am), let me know how to improve it! i hope to hell i can update (and not completely delete) this fic by the time ptg comes back with SUM(ME:R) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> come and find me on twitter too, if you'd like (feedback is highly appreciated!!) twitter.com/gowonsonyeo
> 
> EDIT: i finally revisited this chapter and gave it a nice lil haircut so the rest of the story is better linked. i also changed the fic name bc it was weird and i had it in mind for a smutty fic sksksk. the title's from carly rae jepsen's no drug like me if you were wondering uwu


End file.
